Love
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: One Shot ROMY When Rogue finally tells Remy she loves him Remy refuses to return the love. What happens? Crappy Summary, I know…


**Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I _wish_ I was so creative.

Wow, my first one shot. Yeah, for now I'm probably going to post a lot of one shots. I mean, there are so many couples I like, but I don't think I'll be able to write _chapters_ about their romance, so as a result, one shots!

_Summary:_ (One Shot) ROMY When Rogue finally tells Remy she loves him Remy refuses to return the love. What happens? Crappy Summary, I know…

**Love**

Rogue woke up with a small, satisfied smile on her face. Sex with Remy was always wild and crazy and it left her so content.

She turned around in Remy's arms and watched him sleep beside her. He looked so peaceful, like a little boy.

As if he sensed her eyes on him, Remy Lebeau opened his eyes.

"Mornin' chere," he said.

She laid there for a couple of seconds, thinking about how lucky she was to have Remy.

"Ah love ya Rem," she said.

Remy froze. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from her.

"'Tink it's time t' get up _non_?" he said.

He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom in his apartment.

Rogue got out of bed, confused. Remy had seemed so cold all of a sudden.

She got up and went into the bathroom.

"Rem, what's wrong?" she asled.

"Not'in chere," he said.

"Remy yah're not foolin' meh," said Rogue.

"Wait a minute, Remy needs t' take _mon_ shower," said Remy. He pushed her out of the bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds later the sound of water running was heard.

"What is this?" Rogue thought. "Usually he's practically begging meh ta get in da showa with him."

She sat on the bed and waited until he was done.

strawberrie-

Finally after fifteen minutes Remy emerged from the shower in only a towel.

"Remy's what's wrong?" demanded an angry Rogue.

"Notin' Rogue," he said as he searched for something to wear.

"Obviously something is wrong since yah've been giving meh the cold shoulda (shoulder) eva since Ah told ya Ah loved ya," said Rogue.

Remy chose not to respond.

"Is it because Ah told ya Ah loved ya? What, were not supposed ta say that ta each otha?" said Rogue.

"Look Rogue, what do y' want me t' say? And it can't be that I love y' too because I'm not about t' say that t' y' if I don' really mean it," said Remy.

Rogue blinked. "So what has the past three months been?" asked Rogue. She started to shout. "Casual sex? No commitments, we just bang each otha every nahght (night)?"

"I'm not talkin' t' y' when y're like dis," said Remy.

"Like what huh?" asked Rogue. "All ya did was use meh foah yahre (you're) sexual desires. How _else_ am I supposed to act?"

"Y' shouldn't have been surprised," said Remy. "I'm Remy Lebeau after all."

Rogue just stared at him.

"Go crawling back to Belladonna," she said. She grabbed her stuff and left Remy's apartment without another word.

-strawberrie-

Rogue took a taxi back to the Xavier Institute. Once she got there she went straight to her room without saying a word to anyone.

Kitty, Kurt and Logan looked in the direction she went worriedly. They shrugged and decided to leave Rogue alone. They'd find out what happened after she calmed down a bit.

-strawberrie-

When Rogue got into her new room on the senior floor of the mansion she threw her stuff on the floor and started throwing away everything she had that reminded her of Remy.

The Queen of Hearts he gave her that day he kidnapped her….

"My lucky lady, I never leave anywhere without her…" 

A picture of them laughing together that they took in the mall…

"_Why not?" said Remy. "Don' y' want t' show everyone dat y' have t' sexiest guy alive as y' boyfriend?"_

"Yah're_ the sexiest guy alahve (alive)?" said Rogue. "Wow, that says a lot about all o da otha guys on da earth."_

"_I resent that remark," said Remy._

_Rogue laughed. "Sure," she said referring to the pictures. "Why not?"…_

The book he got her…

"_y' always feel most comfortable with a book in y're hand. I noticed y' ran out o' books. Here," he said as he handed her a book…_

The bracelet he gave her as a present for learning to control her powers…

"'_ere chere, congratulations," said Remy. He handed her a bracelet studded with emeralds._

"_Aww Rem!" said Rogue. "It's beautiful, thank you!"_

"_I saw it, n' it reminded m' of y're eyes," said Remy._

_She gazed at it for awhile speechless and then she looked at him suspiciously. "Ya didn't steal it did ya?" (1)she accused him._

_Remy laughed. "Maybe," he said._

_Rogue looked at him accusingly. She looked at the bracelet again._

"_Well, since you went through all that trouble… might as well keep it," she said._

_Remy laughed. "Yeah, might as well…"_

When she was done throwing away everything she was physically and emotionally spent. All the adrenaline from her anger had left her. She crumpled to the floor and sobbed for her lost love.

-strawberrie-

A month later, Rogue was back on track. For the first week after she and Remy broke up she did nothing but cry and sit in her room all day. If it wasn't for Kitty and Kurt consistently giving her food, she would have starved to death, not wanting to get out of her room.

During the second week she began to come out of her room and go around the mansion. She refused to leave though.

Lately, she's been fine. She's been going out with Kitty to go shopping, has gone to Auto shows with Logan and has sat through countless operas with Kurt.

Rogue was just sitting on her bed, writing in her journal when she heard a tap on her window. She looked up and there was Remy Lebeau standing on the other side of her sliding glass doors leading to her "porch."

Rogue's eyes hardened. She got up and walked out where Remy was.

"Leave," she said.

"Rogue, we need t' talk," said Remy.

"We have nothing ta talk about," said Rogue.

"Yes we do," said Remy. "We can start with what a rude, insensitive, jerk I've been."

"Ah know that," said Rogue. "Da conversation starts and ends there."

"Leave Gambit," she said. Remy winced at the use of his code name while Rogue turned and walked back towards her room.

Remy reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Rogue, wait," he said. Rogue shook out of his grasp and continued. She put her hand on the knob to her room.

"Please?" said Remy.

Rogue stopped.

"Make it quick," she said without turning around.

"Rogue, I love y'," pleaded Remy.

Rogue turned around slowly disbelief of evident in her eyes.

"I love y'," Remy continued. "I love y' so much it hurts. I love everytin' about y', y're sassiness, y're quick wit, y're stubbornness.

"I didn't realize how much I loved y' 'til y' left me. This past month has been livin' hell without y', y' don't know da half of it. Alcohol doesn't help and neither does other women because I always finding myself comparing dem t' y'!

"I love y' Rogue. I love y' with all my heart, mind and soul. And I want you back. I want to wake up with you in my arms again," Remy finished.

There were tears in Rogue's eyes. Wordlessly she ran into his arms. After a few seconds she kissed him thoroughly.

"_Je t'aime _Rogue," said Remy.

"_Je t'aime aussi_," said Rogue.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Now, how about some sex?" asked Remy.

Rogue just shook her head with a smile on her face.

-no more strawberries-  
(-the end-)

Woot (said unenthusiastically, since my butt hurts from typing this on my laptop)

I know, I know. Remy's last line is completely out of place. But what can I say? As Remy himself said, You shouldn't be surprised. He is Remy Lebeau after all.

(1) This was taken by the Tamora Pierce _Lioness Quartet_. I thought it went perfectly with this story, with Remy being a theif and all.

Well, I'm done. What do you think? Do I totally suck? Did the story rock? Should I never write another one shot for as long as I live? Well, I won't know until you tell me!

REVIEW!


End file.
